


you make me go goo goo ga ga

by woojihoon99



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojihoon99/pseuds/woojihoon99
Summary: woojin is made to babysit.one problem though; this person was definitely not a child but someone his age who according to woojin, is unfairly the cutest person he has met - even in those stained, pink pyjamas!
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	you make me go goo goo ga ga

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Enjoy

woojin, to simply put it, was extremely bored. he’d been dragged into babysitting his mom’s friend’s son and with a hefty payment of $15 an hour, woojin thinks he’d be absolutely mad to have said no. besides, he’d gladly admit he was pretty good with looking after kids especially with some practice having to watch over his younger sister, yerim, since he was old enough to look after himself, so this seemed like a piece of cake.

the problem is the kid hasn’t shown up yet. the nice auntie was in rush when woojin arrived, running late for her meeting. she quickly gave woojin a sheet of paper with things to do, throwing out a “he’s sleeping. he hates waking up early but he’ll probably be down soon.” before rushing out the house. 

woojin had already scanned through the paper, not finding much on it besides the fact the her son doesn’t like greens, especially broccoli and he’ll wake up around eleven. woojin checks the time on his phone. he sighs when he glances at the large clock, hanging on the wall, to see it reading 10:50AM. ten more minutes. he snorts, wondering if all little kids were the same, remembering yerim being overly dramatic whenever mom gave her vegetables or having to personally go to her room and shake her up from her sleep to get ready for school. 

“um, who the fuck are you?” 

woojin screams, leaping up from the sofa. he turns around, glaring at the subject as he puts his hand on his chest but suddenly he feels breathless when he sees a guy (definitely older than a child, possibly his own age) who is unapologetically the cutest fucking person woojin has seen in his lifetime - and he’s lived a good twenty one years. 

“are you by any chance park jihoon?” woojin stutters out.

”i am...wait don’t tell me. my mom hired a babysitter didn’t she. of course she fucking did.” jihoon groans, stomping to the kitchen, his phone up to his ear.

”should a baby be swearing this much?” woojin wonders, thoughtlessly.

”i am clearly not a baby! i’m a fully grown adult, twenty one to be exact and who are you even?” jihoon chucks the phone onto the sofa, clearly the person, who woojin is guessing is jihoon’s mom, hadn’t picked up. woojin’s not surprised though because she was probably in the meeting by now. 

“oh, we’re the same age.”

”irrelevant. i asked who you were?” jihoon repeats, flopping next to woojin. his arms flail out too much, knocking into woojin’s side so woojin scoots further away into the arm rest. 

“i’m woojin. your babysitter. wait why do you need a babysitter?” woojin questions, now realising that someone is literally paying him to babysit their twenty one year old child. 

“ugh. you better not laugh but once iblewuptheoven and now she clearly doesn’t trust me.” 

woojin sniggers, “how the fuck does one blow up an oven? unless they’re stupid.” 

jihoon glares, getting way too close to woojin’s face, “are you calling me stupid? it was an accident, okay? i really wanted some cookies. sue me, asshole!” 

woojin feels his cheeks redden and he pushes jihoon away a tad too hard when the latter is now splayed out on the carpeted floor. whatever. it was his fault for getting way up into his personal space!

jihoon glares up at woojin from the ground. woojin shivers. ”i hate you. how did mom even find you?” 

woojin apologies, grabbing jihoon’s arms and heaving him off the ground, “she’s friends with my mom...” 

“oh. hold on a second! you’re the son that never comes to the “family friends dinner” ‘cause you’re at a dance practice, right? you leave me all alone with your little sister who talks way too much sorry.” jihoon questions, making his way to the kitchen.

woojin quickly follows after, not trusting the other after finding out about the kitchen incident. i mean he was here as a babysitter and he was getting paid so might as well do his job well. even if he’s babysitting a grown ass adult.

”that’s me. right here in your presence.” woojin beams. he feels a bit bad leaving jihoon alone with his little sister. yerim really was a little chatterbox (he supposed it runs in the family).

his smile falters when jihoon’s goes to turn the stove on and he quickly rushes over. he thinks looking after an actual child might be easier.

”what do you think you’re doing? i’m not letting you touch anything!” woojin panics, pulling jihoon away from the stove. woojin doesn’t want any burning down of anything under his care.

jihoon scoffs, crossing his arms, “are you serious? you don’t actually have to babysit me.” he laughs and woojin almost gives in because damn when could a laugh be so attractive?

”sorry, no can do. your mom said you needed to be babysat so i will do just that.” woojin states, forcing jihoon to sit on one of the chairs placed by the island.

”woojin, i’m an adult for fucks sake!” jihoon pouts, stomping his feet. yeah, maybe he was a bit grumpy but that’s only because he hadn’t eaten anything yet.

”sorry but no adult acts that cute.” woojin snorts, opening up the fridge to see what he could make jihoon for brunch seeing as it’s nearing twelve anyway.

”are you saying i’m cute?” jihoon mumbles.

woojin peeps over the fridge, catching jihoon with flush cheeks, “yeah, i am.” 

“well your snaggletooth is cute! don’t think i didn’t catch it. i should never be underestimated because i am park jihoon.” jihoon huffs as woojin makes his way over, a bunch of ingredients in his arms.

“are you actually trying to start an argument by calling each other cute? also, you’re not special. my snaggletooth is loved by many.” woojin teases, laying out the ingredients on the counter in front of a flushed jihoon.

“ew, is that broccoli? you better get that shit away from me before i beat you up.” jihoon sneers in disgust, leaning away from the counter. 

woojin snorts, a teasing smile on his face as he holds the broccoli closer to jihoon. jihoon screams and woojin cackles, loudly, “wow, i’ve never seen anyone whose afraid of a vegetable. can’t wait to tell the kids this.” 

jihoon huffs, “you don’t even have any kids? or do you?...” 

woojin grabs a chopping board and starts cutting up some vegetables, “sorry i don’t think it’s possible for me to have kids.”

”um, yeah clearly, woojin.” jihoon snorts.

woojin reddens and clears his throat, “i didn’t mean that! i meant as in i’m gay as fuck and so i’m not gonna be getting anyone pregnant. ever.” 

realisation dawns on jihoon’s face, “oh. i am also that. i mean gay. as fuck.” 

woojin chuckles, turning to the stove and chucking in the ingredients into the pan. he grins to himself, “good to know.”

”don’t go turning around and smiling all bashfully! of course you’d be happy to know that...i’m irresistible.” 

woojin turns around and scans jihoon. his hair is a complete mess, he’s got on wrinkly pink pyjamas and woojin’s pretty sure his top has some ramen stains on them, “yeah, you sure are a womaniser.”

jihoon notices woojin judging him and he looks down at himself. he turns scarlet when he catches the food stains on his top and he tries rubbing it off, “asshole, i want to be a maniser anyway. so fuck you.” 

“don’t worry. you’re definitely a woojiser.” woojin teases, turning away from jihoon to plate up the food. he turns back and slides a plate to jihoon. 

jihoon snarls, picking up the chopsticks, “you’re not smooth. at all.” 

“just eat, little child.” woojin smiles, popping onto the seat next to jihoon. “cmon.”

jihoon looks down at his plate and nearly throws it off the countertop, “why do i see broccoli?” 

woojin sighs. maybe he is looking after a child. “look, they’re really small. i think you’ll like it. it goes with the dish well.” 

jihoon looks undecided and woojin sighs once more, grabbing jihoon’s chopsticks and picking up a mix of meat and the vegetables. he brings it to jihoon’s mouth and the other, slowly, goes and takes a bite. 

woojin watches curiously as jihoon chews on the food. “so..?” 

jihoon pouts, “unfair! it actually tastes nice.” he takes back the chopsticks and continues pushing food into his mouth.” 

woojin laughs, “so broccoli lover now?” 

jihoon swallows the last bite and gives woojin a horrified look, “no, never. i’ll only make an exception for you.” 

woojin reddens at the words and jihoon follows suit, realising how comprising it actually sounds. 

“ok, baby jihoon, now that you’ve eaten, what’s next?” woojin asks, trying to break the awkwardness as jihoon takes his plate over to the sink and washes it.

”if you even dare call me baby jihoon again i might just karate chop you.” 

woojin nods, standing up and following jihoon back into the living room, “noted , sir.” 

jihoon huffs, plopping onto the sofa an patting the seat next to him, signalling woojin to sit down. woojin follows. “kinky.” 

woojin splutters, shuffling a little bit away from jihoon, “you’re disgusting.” 

jihoon laughs loudly, “your face, though. anyways, i just play video games.”

woojin perks up at this. he loves gaming in his spare time, “cool! what games? do you have league of legends?” 

jihoon brightens up, grabbing two controllers and handing one to woojin, “duh, of course i do. let’s play.” 

woojin mods, happily, grabbing the controller from jihoon. they spend the rest of the day gaming and woojin actually has a lot of fun. they don’t just game either - they both talked a lot with each other. woojin founds out jihoon is thinking of gaming professionally and woojin tell him he wants to teach dance. they joke around too and woojin might say they could’ve been flirting at some points as well.

its nearly 6pm and jihoon’s mom said she’d be back around then so woojin helps jihoon with cleaning up their mess from the snacks they had whilst playing. woojin zips up his coat and wraps the scarf tighter around his neck. it was getting a bit chilly outside lately so woojin liked to stay warm. 

he strangely feels bittersweet as he grabs his backpack and puts it on and heads to the main door to put his shoes on. as he’s shoving his feet into his trainers, he thinks about whether he should ask jihoon for his number, or if they could go out for a drink (not a date!...or maybe). but jihoon beats him to it, thankfully - because woojin is a shy human.

”hey, lets exchange numbers. i wanna have a drink with you. you’re funny...and cute?” jihoon asks shyly, holding up his phone.

woojin gapes, “wait you think i’m cute?”

“seriously? no date for you.” jihoon huffs, pulling his phone back.

woojin lunges forward a bit too fast to grab jihoon’s arm and they topple onto the ground. woojin flushes a bright red at how close his face is to jihoon’s and he pulls back so fast he thinks he may have whiplash. he quickly scrambles off, apologising and pulling jihoon up. 

“well i’m happy you’re falling for me.” 

woojin freezes and glances over at jihoon. he then bursts out laughing, “what the fuck? and you said i wasn’t smooth at all. what would you call that mr. park?” 

jihoon shakes his head and holds out his phone for woojin to put his number, “just give me your number.” 

woojin smiles, fondly and saves his contact. also making jihoon save his into his phone too. “text me.” 

jihoon nods, smiling. he reaches up and tightens woojin’s scarf, “i will.” 

“well, i’ll get going then. your mom said it’s fine if i leave a few minutes early. i’ll see you soon?” woojin says, opening door and stepping out into the porch.

jihoon nods, “i won’t let you go without a date. and besides i need a new gaming buddy.” 

woojin pouts, “you just wanted a new gaming buddy.” 

jihoon chuckles, quickly leaning over and pecking woojin’s cheek, “i kinda like the gamer too.” 

woojin burns bright red and shuts his mouth. he walks to the end of jihoon’s driveway and waves, “sorry but if i stay with you too long i think my heart might just stop.” 

“whatever! text me, woojin. or else” jihoon smiles, feeling giddy as woojin gives him a full, snaggletooth showcasing smile. 

“yeah, yeah, yeah karate chop or whatever.” woojin laughs, waving one last time and walking away from jihoon’s home to his bus stop just down the road.

jihoon smiles, leaning against his doorpost as he watches woojin’s figure slowly retreat into the distance. so maybe he’ll let his mom off this once for getting him a babysitter.

* * *

“hey? mom?”

”yes, woojin?”

”i think i’ll come to the “family friends dinner tomorrow.” 

“oh thought you hate socialising? so no excuse of “i have dance practice” this time?” woojin’s mom laughs.

woojin smiles, “no. never again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> If you want please do check out my chaptered fic: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770596/chapters/51944086


End file.
